


Help me

by millaflorenzi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millaflorenzi/pseuds/millaflorenzi
Summary: Can you help me find this fanfic?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Help me

Hii, I'm looking for a fanfic where tony finds out he's peter's father, but a peter from another reality, I don't remember it very well, but I think the peter from the other reality worked for hydra.

And also a fanfic where tony and pepper have peter when they're teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can help me find those fics or at least one, I'd be really glad!!


End file.
